the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Atom
Atom 'was a recurring character in the first season of The 100. He is portrayed by cast member Rhys Ward and debuted in the series premiere. Atom is one of the Delinquents sent to Earth to see if it can support human life. Atom is a close advisor to Bellamy Blake and is a love interest for Octavia Blake. He is euthanised by Clarke Griffin after he is trapped in the acidic fog and is found severely wounded. Early Life Not much is known about his life before coming to Earth. Because he was under 18, he could not be executed and was imprisoned instead. He was sent down with the rest of the prisoners to Earth to see if it was sustainable for life. Throughout the Series 'Season 1 In "Earth Skills", Atom makes his first appearance as one of Bellamy's guys who are extremely loyal to him. When Bellamy decides to go look for Jasper and Murphy accompanying him, Atom is requested to stay back at the camp and watch over things, specifically getting the task to watch over Octavia Blake and make sure she stays put. The day consists of Octavia consistently taunting him about always following orders and never doing what he wants to do. He locks her away in the ship with Monty Green for a little bit, before letting her out. He then follows her to where the butterflies are and ends up kissing Octavia, finally not following orders anymore. They are later seen kissing again, only to have Bellamy catch them. The furious brother and his thugs Murphy and John Mbege then tie him up to a tree and leave him alone in the dark. In "Earth Kills", Atom searches with Jones for the two lost delinquents, Pascal and Trina with no luck. Atom later blows off Octavia when she tries to talk to him because Bellamy punished him when he first caught them kissing. While hunting with Bellamy and others, Atom trips and becomes trapped in an acid fog that blows through the forest and suffers badly; there are bumps all over his body from where the poison touched his skin and his eyes are a pale, grey colour. He begs Bellamy to kill him to end his suffering but Bellamy can't bring himself to do it. Instead, Clarke comforts and hums to him, as she kills him by stabbing him in the neck with a knife. Octavia is deeply hurt when she sees his body and Atom is later buried. Physical Appearance Atom had short black hair and blue eyes. He is somewhat muscular and appears fit. Personality Atom has one of the more submissive and loyal personalities of the Delinquents. He listens to Bellamy and does what he orders, but he also has a more compassionate and independent side that came out when he was with Octavia. Relationships |-|Main Relationships = Main Relationships *Atom and Octavia |-|Bellamy Blake = Bellamy Blake Atom obeys and commands from Bellamy, like a soldier and general. This eventually becomes strained when Atom is caught kissing Octavia, something Bellamy had ordered him not to do. This causes Bellamy to mistrust and punish him for the incident by hanging him from a tree for disobeying Bellamy. When Atom is dying from the Acid Fog, Bellamy is visibly upset and is unable to kill his friend. Clarke has to eventually euthanise Atom in order to end his pain. Appearances Atom appeared in the second and third episodes of Season 1: "Earth Skills" and "Earth Kills". Notes and Trivia *Contrary to popular belief his name is Atom not Adam. **Atom, in science, is the building block of everything. **Because he was born on the Ark, his name is likely a nod to science. *Atom is the third victim killed in the Acidic Fog. **The first and second were Trina and Pascal. *Atom is the first Delinquent to be mercy killed (performed by Clarke). Category:The 100 Category:Season 1 Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Sky People Category:Delinquents